The present invention relates to a computer system and a management device.
A cloud computing service is a service for providing IT resources to a plurality of customers based on the demands of the customers. An example of this is described in http://www.gartner.co.jp/b3i/reserch/081210_inf/index.html, “Method of Distinguish Cloud Computing”, searched on Jun. 5, 2009.